bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Panakalego/archive1
Hello, and welcome to my talk page where you can yell at me or give me advice (i hope its the latter). i like it when people talk to me so please say somthing when you visit, even if it's just a comment on the weather. Weird Thing with the site Hmmmmmmm... this seems to confirm what I thought: Bioniclepedia is being upgraded from MediaWiki 1.10 to 1.12. MarioGalaxy{Metroid Admin/Mario Admin} {talk/ / } 19:42, 1 February 2008 (UTC) what does that mean? and how do you know that? Panakalego 02:23, 2 February 2008 (UTC) :Check . It is going through some technical changes. MarioGalaxy{Metroid Admin/Mario Admin} {talk/ / } 02:28, 2 February 2008 (UTC) Question you asked I use multiple windows. MarioGalaxy{Metroid Admin/Mario Admin} {talk/ / } 02:04, 5 February 2008 (UTC) That makes since. Panakalego 03:24, 5 February 2008 (UTC) Deletion Ta-Kini exists and Great Disk is an article that is needed so neither should be deleted. MarioGalaxy2433g5{Metroid/Mario/Pokemon} {talk/ / } 23:57, 7 March 2008 (UTC) oops, sorry. i had never heard of Ta-Kini before, and i though the great disks were explaned enough on the Kanoka page. -Panakalego 00:03, 8 March 2008 (UTC) :Due to the fact it exists and actually has an important roll, Great Disk deserves an article. MarioGalaxy2433g5{Metroid/Mario/Pokemon} {talk/ / } 00:05, 8 March 2008 (UTC) OK, thanks for letting me know all this, is there anywhere else i need to improve? = ) -Panakalego 00:11, 8 March 2008 (UTC) :Oh and btw: I found out the name of the game in which Ta-Kini is in Bionicle: The Game. MarioGalaxy2433g5{Metroid/Mario/Pokemon} {talk/ / } 00:16, 8 March 2008 (UTC) i thought that was non-canon. since it was, after all, a video game. but i could be wrong, P.S.- how are you near-instantly responding on my talk page? -Panakalego 00:19, 8 March 2008 (UTC) :I go to the recent changes and watch for a new change. MarioGalaxy2433g5{Metroid/Mario/Pokemon} {talk/ / } 01:13, 8 March 2008 (UTC) Poll Sounds good. You've got my vote. Put it at Bioniclepedia: Poll when you get the okay from everybody else. -[[user:Daiku|'Daiku']]{Whine Here} { } 23:28, 9 March 2008 (UTC) I think there is a glitch.... Look at number thirteen at . No way that guy could be so high. :P MarioGalaxy2433g5{Metroid/Mario/Pokemon} {talk/ / } 00:16, 14 March 2008 (UTC) :well, KfanII is #16 and i've been here for three months now, i should be somewhere on that list. -Panakalego 02:51, 14 March 2008 (UTC) ::It was a joke. MarioGalaxy2433g5{Metroid/Mario/Pokemon} {talk/ / } 20:07, 14 March 2008 (UTC) : i know it was a joke = ) i just thouht it was interesting to see KfanII on the list. -Panakalego 23:39, 14 March 2008 (UTC) the blanking pages I'm sorry i was adding new images and i accidentilly blanked the page i was trying to put in new images of the toa mistake to replace my old ones,sorry again. please reply i will forgive you i will :thanks. = ) -Panakalego 21:23, 16 March 2008 (UTC) What's with the the twilight pages I don't get it they even put up an twilight Avokii page and the two masks are the same. I mean they havn't even made that an elment yet :i feel the same way, but some of the articles are well-written, it might be offensive to delete them. Twilight Avohkii is an article that i don't think we need, but Aurserv wants to rename Twilight to Light and Darkness, since Takanuva's element is both and niether. -Panakalego 14:33, 17 March 2008 (UTC) ::Right. Twilight is well-written, but Twilight Avohkii is too trivial to deserve its own article and can just fit in a subheading under Avohkii. I'm just waiting for someone else's opinion before I delete Twilight Avohkii and move Twilight to Light and Shadow. Are there any other Twilight pages I don't know about? ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 17:09, 17 March 2008 (UTC) Twilight Avokii deletion I read the page and they are classafiing it as a diffrent mask.I think that the artilc should ether be rewriten or deleted.I want your opion before i take action. :the only action users can make is to type at the top of the page to let any Admins know that you think it's usless, i would go ahead and put the tag on there, except then M.G. would get on to me for that = ) no offense MG! -Panakalego 20:14, 17 March 2008 (UTC) I will do that Never mind and I don't do it because it makes me look bad I do it because it is cluttering. End of Story. -Kazi22 Talk 17 March 2008 Panakalego it is deleted now it is gone, but i put a sub heading on the Avohkii about it but i did not casay it as a seperate mask. :I heard that! =P I was just saying for the previous ones that they exist. MarioGalaxy2433g5{Metroid/Mario/Pokemon} {talk/ / } 21:54, 17 March 2008 (UTC) I knew Twilight hadn't been confirmed. -Kazi22 Talk 20 March 2008 :Kazi22- um, what? M.G.- i know, = ) but i needed to cut back on my usege -Panakalego 22:20, 20 March 2008 (UTC) I mean that Twilight hasn't been confirmed. -Kazi22 Talk 20 March 2008 :oh, yah, but Aurserv didn't want to delete it for a few reasons, so i moved it. since Greg F. said Light and Darkness was his un-offical element. -Panakalego 22:29, 20 March 2008 (UTC) Panakalego, your hired! Good news for you, I'm hiring you as an admin, I'm getting arrangements so here's the web address http://theforceunleashed.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page, so I'll message you when I get them done. Characters for Star Wars: The Force Unleashed are Maris Brood, Juno Eclipse, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Rahm Kota, Shaak Ti, Darth Vader, Secret Apprentice, PROXY, Yoda, Leia Organa, Bail Organa, Palpatine, Kazdan Paratus. Dark Overlord 18:57, 22 March 2008 (UTC) Congrats! Friend You are living my dream of being an admin. Someday I hope to become one. -Kazi22 Talk 22 March 2008 Only three. This one, BS01, and Wikipedia. -Kazi22 Talk 22 March 2008 :being an Admin on another site doesn't sound like fun to me right now, he'll probably hire you if you ask. -Panakalego 16:22, 24 March 2008 (UTC)